you
by chuship
Summary: just how chanyeol hurting baekhyun so badly . . gs.chanbaek


YOU

Perabotan yang baekhyun lempar masih berserakan di ruang tamu,ruang tengah,ataupundikamar tidur super besar milik chanyeol.baekhyun masih berdiri tegak di jendela kaca besar kamar meskipun mobil chanyeol sudah pergi 30 menit yang lalu.bagaimana bisa pria itu pergi tanpa berusaha meredakan kemarahannya?

ya,melemparkan barang barang di rumah hingga pecah berserakan adalah tindakan kekanakan yang keterlaluan,tapi adakah wanita yang akan berdiri tegak bagai karang tanpa melakukan apapun ketika menemukan kekasihnya berciuman sangat mesrah dengan wanita lain dan itu bukan pertamakalinya.chanyeol bahkan tidak repot repot menjelaskan jalang manayang di sentuh tangan nakalnya.

Kadang baekhyun curiga chanyeol berani meniduri wanita lain selalin dirinya.

Hubungan chanyeol dan Baekhyunberjalan kurang lebih 6tahun,lebih lama dari Sehun dan Luhan,dan selama itulah baekhyun hidup dengan chanyeol dan segala kebrengsekannya,Baekhyun memimpikan hubungan yang indah layaknya novel roman picisan yang sering dia baca,lelaki yang selalu mencintainya seorang dan menghargai wanitanya bagaikan berlian termahal di dunia.

Baekhyun merelakan segalanya ketikachanyeol menawarkan hubungan.kala itu chanyeol adalah pria menawan dengan perhatian yang membuat wanita manapun meleleh dan pasti para wanita membayang bagaimana di cintai chanyeol.

Pembawaan yang misterius sekaliguschanyeol adalahlelaki yang menawarkan tangan hangat nya secara Cuma Cuma pada gadis patah hati yang sedang menangis di tempat duduk paling ujung di café pinggiran kota parisdi musim dingin bulan desember.

7 tahunyang lalu tahun terakhir masa perguruan tinggibaekhyun di universitas mode ternama di kota Paris.

Impiannyamendirikan brandfashion nya sendiri di paris.membayangkan tentang menciptakan banyak karya fashion,melakukan peragaan busana untuk karyanya di setiap musim nyaatau yang palingdi impikan nama yang tercantum pada jajaran asosiasi paris,menjadikan Rumah mode impiannya ber label Haute cuture dan memimpin 20 lebih pekerja fashion di setiap Ateliernya di Paris.mungkin impian itu akan menjadi kenyataan kalau saja diatidak mengikuti kemauan hatinya jatuhcinta pada seorang park chanyeol.chanyeol tidak menginginkan dirinyaberada di paris setelah luluskarna akan sangat sulit menemuinya.kantornya berpusat di korea dan chanyeol adalah pewaris perusahaan ayahnya,dia hanya melakukan perjalanan bisnis mndampingi ayahnya saat itu.

Dia bahagia bersama chanyeol.chanyeol selalu mencintai baekhyun,perhatian yang tak berujung dan rumah mewah ketika dia memutuskan tinggal bersama chanyeol,orang tuanya menanyakan bagaimana tentang keinginannya menjadi fashion desaigner dan dengan bodohnya dia menjawab "impianku saat ini adalah park chanyeol".

Tentu saja ayah dan ibunya senang,bahkan sangat senang,park corporate adalah salah satu perusahaan keluarga kenamaan korea dan chanyeol adalah ahli warisnya.

ketika suatu hari ayahnya meramal bak peramal gadungan jika chanyeol akan menjadi pemimpin yanghebat untuk kerajaan bisnis keluarganya,ayahnya senang karna ada kesempatan mereka berkerja sama seperti aliansi mungkin?perusahaan kecil biasanya mencoba membangun persahabatan dengan perusahaan besar,baekhyun tidak tau betul.

danhari ini dia bertanya Tanya mungkinkah ayahnya memang peramal?,karna chanyeol benar2 salah satu pebisnis handal paling di incar sekarang bersama sehun,dan kris, ya tuhan percaya kahkalian jika ke tiganya laki laki brengsek?.

Luhan adalah sahabatnya dan pacar Sehun,mereka bertemu ketikaketiga brengsek itu bertemu,sehun mengenalkan luhan sebagai pacarnya saat itu.

Sejak saat itu mereka bersahabat,luhan dan baekhyun selalu menceritakan segala sesautu satu sama lain,bahkan ketika luhan pergi dari rumah sehun 3 tahun yang lalu.well…karna brengseknya sehun memperlakukan luhan saat itu.ya tuhan ke tiga laki laki itu sama brengseknya dan sama pemaksanya.berkali kali juga baekhyun ingin memutuskan pergi darihidupchanyeol berkali kali juga chanyeol menyeret nya kembali ke rumahnya dengan dalihranjang ukuran super besar nya tersa dingin tanpa baekhyun.kenapa chanyeoltidak memilih jalang jalang yang dia sentuh saja meghangatkan ranjangnya setiap malam bukannya kembali meyeret baekhyun dan membuat dia kembali menjadi burung merpati di sangkar emas chanyeol yang bisanya hanya menunggu chanyeol pulang dan mengangkang untunknya setiap malam selain mengurus butik nya.

2 hari setelah pertengkaran hebat itu chanyeol masih belum kembali kerumah,kebiasaan dia ketika bertengkar hebat dengan baekhyun,baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa chanyeol seperti ituketika bertengkar dengannya,tapi yang baekhyun yakini benar,mungkin chanyeol menggerayangi jalang lagi di bilik club.

Semakin baekhyun memikirkannya semakin air mata nya keluar tanpa henti,dia berdiri dari dudduknya dan mulaimenyeret suitcase besar dari walk in closet,mulai membuka lemari pakaian super besar milik chanyeoldan menata baju baju miliknya.

Baekhyun memutuskan akan pergi dari hidup chanyeol,dan dari penderitaannya,bertekat untuk tidak akan kembali lagi sekalipun chanyeol memaksanyakembali.

Diapergi bersama dinginnya angin malam yang membekukan hatinya.

TBC/END


End file.
